The objectives of this research are to define the folding pathways of each of the domains of bovine serum albumin; to clone the cDNA for the bovine serum albumin mRNA; to obtain expression of this cloned cDNA; to introduce deletions and single point transitions in this cDNA; to determine the effect that such man-made mutations have on the structure and folding of the domains of bovine albumin. The methods used will be highly specific and sensitive immunochemical (i.e., hybridoma monoclonal antibodies to many single determinants) and radiochemical combined with the newer recombinant DNA technology. The ultimate goal is to be able to manipulate at will the sequence of the domains of the molecule and to predict the outcome.